


On The Precipice

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [27]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Major character death - Freeform, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "Cold Blood" challenge at primeval100.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On The Precipice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Cold Blood" challenge at primeval100.

There comes a time in life when a choice must be made. Turn left, turn right, take that leap of faith, stay comfortable and safe. Some make the smallest ripples in the universe, some change the very fabric of space and time. Some seem easy but have terrible consequences, some are hard, but free the soul.

Stephen thinks about all of that, as he balances the gun in his hand. As he tries to think of a way out of this, and comes up empty.

His heart is hard, his decision made. There is no way out.

He pulls the trigger.


End file.
